Self-adhesive note paper, sometimes called “sticky” notes or Post-it™ (trademark of 3M Corporation) notes, are pieces of stationery having a strip of weak adhesive on the reverse and designed for temporarily attaching notes to many types of surfaces, including documents, books, computer displays and so forth. Since their introduction, these notes have been very popular and are used in many different ways. While very popular, these paper notes have some drawbacks in that they are not backed up anywhere, can be easy to lose, and are difficult to organize efficiently, among other drawbacks.
More recently, many software applications have been developed to allow the use of electronic “sticky” notes with digital devices such as computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and the like. These electronic notes are intended to mimic the behavior of paper sticky notes but in a digital environment.
Electronic notes have been slow to catch on in the digital environment and do not appear to be as popular as sticky notes in the paper world. This may be because electronic notes are generally perceived to be less versatile than paper notes. For example, some software applications limit the placement or “adhesion” of the virtual note to a fixed spot over or on the desktop and it can be difficult to transfer notes to other devices. Further, the use of electronic notes typically requires a user to make a list, categorize items, check the content often, and delete the electronic notes when completed. These tasks can sometimes be difficult, particularly on a smaller device such as a mobile device, due to the limited screen space and the input options that may or may not be available.
As such, there is a need for an improved system for electronic notes.